


Joy Sky

by jongfuckin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanho - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, suyeol
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongfuckin/pseuds/jongfuckin
Summary: Qual é, não me julgue. O que você faria se tivesse acesso a um aplicativo desses? [S U Y E O L]
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Joy Sky

—————

_O Joy Sky é um aplicativo disponível de forma gratuita para Android, IOS e outras plataformas. Ele usa a conexão com a internet para que você possa entrar em contato com entes queridos que faleceram. O app vasculha todo e qualquer sinal interativo da pessoa em questão e converte sua personalidade, baseada em mensagens, tweets, vídeos, imagens, posts no facebook e snapchat em uma I.A. Nossa tecnologia permite que as características do falecido - incluindo gírias, voz e sotaque - sejam externadas em mensagens de texto ou chamadas de voz._

_Sentir saudades está antiquado._

_enJOY the SKY._

—————

“Mas o Junmyeon não morreu, cara.” Foi o que ouviu de Sehun quando contou sobre o aplicativo, mantendo uma pergunta na cabeça desde que o amigo disse aquilo: _aquilo_ _era errado, então?_

Chanyeol era apenas um fã da bela figura de Kim Suho, o ator mais requisitado nas emissoras da Coreia do Sul.

E, porra, a vida dele era completamente pública, por que Chanyeol não poderia utilizar aquela ferramenta poderosa para realizar o sonho de conversar com seu ídolo como se fosse verdade? Não que parecesse suficiente, óbvio que ainda queria conhecê-lo _de verdade_ , mas queria tanto ter aquela experiência. Ver a personalidade de Junmyeon conhecendo-o aos poucos e contar sobre como cada segundo de sua vida era importante para o Park.

Por isso, mesmo que estivesse hesitando um pouco, levou o cursor a opção _“comece a conversar”_ que o direcionou a uma página de cadastro. Bastante simples, só precisava preencher seu nome completo, a relação que tinha com a pessoa em questão e _linkar_ os perfis dela. Chanyeol pensou que era um baita de um furo na privacidade alheia, mas relevou o fato, considerando que o aplicativo ainda estava em fase _BETA_.

Digitou seu nome, na segunda linha escreveu “melhor amigo”, porque era isso que Junmyeon significava para ele, de fato, e colou todo o material que tinha dele no armazenamento. Vídeos, fotos, entrevistas, o chat do _bubble_ — onde havia se cadastrado como “amor” e não tinha muito orgulho disso —, a conta no _instagram_ e do _twitter_ , a página oficial do _facebook_ e o resto todo que encontrou online.

Sentiu o coração bater depressa conforme a tela ia sendo pintada por um roxo claro e as palavras _“carregando, aguarde. 18%.”_ piscavam com lentidão.

O Park se levantou da frente do computador, respirou fundo ao caminhar na direção da cozinha e percebeu que as mãos suavam de leve. Fez questão de acabar com uma garrafa de água que buscou na geladeira e molhar o rosto com a da torneira, tentando acalmar o coração que estava acelerado dentro do peito e parecia querer sair pulando pelo piso.

Então, após dar alguns pulinhos como se estivesse se preparando para uma série de exercícios, voltou para o quarto.

_99%._

Sentou e esperou, encarando a tela.

Um chat se abriu e uma mensagem fez um barulho de bolha estourando ecoar quando subiu.

_“Oi, amor. Eu tô sentindo tanta saudade de você... Vamos conversar?”_


End file.
